


Humari Adhuri Kahani (Alternate Ending)

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Bollywood Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just watched the bollywood movie hamari adhuri kahani and I'm kind of obsessed with it. Even though I loved everything about the movie, I wanted to write an alternate ending because I just need a happy ending okay. Hope you guys like it and you should definitely check out the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humari Adhuri Kahani (Alternate Ending)

Aarav could feel her presence around him as he stood in the field full of David lilies. The exact ones she had decorated his room with the first day they had met. He couldn't help but smile, thinking about their time together, the good, the bad. He had fallen deeply in love with her and even if after today he didn't have her with him, in his arms, he had her memories, he had these lilies. 

He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the beautiful view in front of him, sending it to Vasudha. He could just see the smile on her face, feel her happiness. They were miles apart but only a breath away. 

Suddenly she's there with him, sliding her hand in his. He looks down at her smiling face, a tear rolling down his eye. He cups her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. She is so beautiful, it takes his breath away. 

_Come home. ___

__The next time they meet, he's standing in her house, lilie in his hand, telling her they have to go to the field together one day and she's crying tears of joy. He takes her in his arms and promises her that this isn't the end of their story. He won't let go of her until his dying breath._ _

__They stand their for what feels like ages but he doesn't mind because finally, the void in his heart is filled with unconditional love and he will love her for the rest of their lives if it's the only thing he does. There is no Aarav without Vasudha and no Vasudha without Aarav._ _

__He keeps his promise, he holds on to her for 21 years filled with love and happiness and bringing her lilies from all over the world. He gives her the life he promised her and she lights up his world that was once filled with darkness. Their story was never unfinished. They completed it together._ _

___haan hasi ban gaye ____ _


End file.
